I got your back
by nothinglessthanthree
Summary: Wevid bromance. They will always have each other's back!


**So. I was thinking about Wevid. And I got this idea. Let me know what you think. I might have more up the sleeve.**

**(Apparently I do NOT own Glee. Which makes me sad)**

* * *

He looked up from his papers and across the table to the boy sitting there, a small smile forming on his lips. The other boy looked up "What?" he asked smiling.

"Nothing" He answered looking back down to his paper.

"Dude, I know there's something, just tell me already"

He stood up. "Your eyes squint funny when you concentrate, that's all"

The other boy rolled his eyes "You're an idiot Wes!"

Wes laughed "see you later?" he asked, eventhough he already knew the answer.

"We live together, what did you expect?"

"With you David, I never know" With that he left the room with a chuckle.

* * *

"DUDE! Where's my toothbrush!?" David yelled from the bathroom "It's like major important! I have a date in ten minutes, toothbrush.. now!"

Wes shook his head "It's where you always leave it"

He heard shuflings from out the bathroom followed by a victorious "Got it! Thanks man"

David came out, toothbrush in his mouth "what time is it?"

Wes looked at his watch "Don't know"

David raised an eyebrow "you just looked at your watch dude, how can you not know?"

Wes shrugged "just don't get why you're going you with _her_? I mean. She's not even hot!"

David shook his head "But she's..nice" he shrugged "I'm gonna give her a chance, maybe you should too?"

"_I'm_ not the one dating her" Wes chuckled.

"But you _are_ the one not approving" David pointed out "and you're my best friend man, I need your support"

Wes took his hand to his heart as if he was moved, followed by a high pitch "aaaaaaw"

David shook his head at his best friend.

They both flinched as there was a knock on the door, breaking the short break of silence.

David looked up "That's probably her, oh my god, what should I do, I'm not even dressed, can you open? Keep her busy while I do so?" He said panicking.

Wes laughed at his friend "Sure, I'll keep her "busy". Do what you have to do" He smiled warmly at his friend.

He went to open the door.

"It's not her" He yelled to his friend.

"Who then?" David said from the bathroom.

"Your favorite kind of people" Said the voice by the door.

"Hi Blaine" Said David, who now came dressed, out of the bathroom "And Kurt" He noted.

The pair came in and sat down in the large corner couch "Aren't you all fancy and dressed up to party?" Said Kurt, noticing the improvement in his clothes "So. She's _that_ special huh?"

David only shrugged "She might be?"

Wes snorted at that, placing two soda cans in front of his friends, David gave him a glare and was just about to respond, but was interrupted by the silent knock on the door.

"Expecting other guests? Or can I trust that, that in fact is my date?" he asked Wes.

Wes only smiled and walked over to open the door, the frown appearing on his face, told David more that words could.

His date had arrived.

* * *

Kurt looked at his boyfriend and friend yelling and shouting at some game they were playing.

Kurt shifted in his seat with questions in his mind, which he had to get answered.

"So. What's the deal with the girl David is out with? You don't like her?"

Wes shrugged, eyes still on the screen "She's just.. There's something about her" He looked briefly at Kurt, then turned his eyes to the screen as he died. He paused the game and turn to look directly at Kurt "Somethings off, you know? I don't think she likes him"

Kurt looked at Blaine, knowing Blaine had an opinion on the girl too, Blaine simply shrugged, knowing what his boyfriend would ask.

"I mean, she doesn't even know our names. And she met us what" Blaine looked at Wes, hoping he would supply.

Wes nodded "Five times or so" Wes looked down "I don't know what has gotten into him, I mean, he knows I support him" He shrugged "It's just like- I don't know – Like he doesn't trust my judgement anymore"

"She's a witch" Blaine said, getting up to go sit next to his boyfriend, placing a hand on his thigh "Maybe. You could meet her?" Kurt narrowed his eyes, not sure of where this was going. Blaine picked it up, and continued to explain "You're good at people, and, Maybe he'll actually listen to you?"

Kurt simply nodded, knowing his friend needed his help.

* * *

"Kurt Hummel" Kurt stretched out his arm, waiting for a response from the short girl in front of him. She looked at his hand rolling her eyes.

"Felicia Lamp" she answered, not taking his hand "Hi Kent" she said sitting down in the couch.

"it's Wes" He answered, annoyed by her obvious rudeness.

She looked at him "Just water thanks" She said faking a smile.

Wes groaned and got up to get the water.

David came in and sat down next to her, taking her hand. Blaine shook his head.

"How was the date?" Kurt asked, still trying to figure out her angle "I mean, you're home pretty early"

"Yeah well" David started, but Felicia got to the rest of the story, before he could.

"The waitress was rude, didn't want to spend too much time there" She said.

Kurt nodded, aware of the fact that it probably wasn't the waitress that had been the rude one.

"David, can you come out here for a second" Wes called from the kitchen. David groaned but got up.

"I'll be back in a minute" He told her, giving her a kiss, aiming for the mouth, but got the cheek, as she turn her head, an obvious frown formed in her face as he did so.

As soon as David left the room, Kurt turned to talk to her.

"Why are you dating David?" He asked, getting directly to the point. "You don't like him, it's obvious to everyone, so why?"

Felicia rolled her eyes "I like him, what makes you think otherwise?"

Kurt saw right trough her "What's your angle? Why do you date him?"

A smirk now forming on her face, as she leaned closer in "There's no angle, pretty face." She sat back, arms crossed "Even if there was.. I would never tell you"

* * *

"Felicia's in there. Make it quick?" David said as he came to the kitchen. Wes turned to face him.

"You need to stop seeing her man" He said, shaking her head.

David narrowed his eyes, annoyed by the lack of support.

"What's your problem? Why can't you be on my side!?"

Wes shook his head "I _am _on your side, Dave, what don't you get?" Voice coming out a little louder than he meant it to. "I'm trying to protect you!"

"Are you in love with her? Is that your problem?" David asked, raising his voice

"What.. Dude.. Hell no! Gross!" He answered, with disgust on his face "She doesn't like you! Did you.. did you tell her about your.. you know" he paused and whispered "economy situation?"

"well.. yes.." David said "But that's not.. that's not why she dates me?" He said, uncertain if that might actually be the reason.

"dude" Wes said, placing a hand on his friends arm.

David shrugged "I guess I have to.. you know"

Wes looked down "It's for your own good"

David only smiled faintly, Wes knowing that it wasn't a true smile

"I got your back" He said. "Always"

* * *

Wes looked up from his papers. He looked across the table, where his best friend was sitting, squinting his eyes, concentrating on his homework.

Wes knew that, that the break up with Felicia had been hard on David, If there was one thing David did, it was falling hard for girls. He couldn't stop smiling to himself, sure, he was a jerk, but he was his best friend. And nothing in the world could break that.

David looked up from his papers, feeling the stare from his friend across the table, he rolled his eyes.

"What?" he said, trying to look annoyed, but failed it hard.

Wes shrugged

"what is it?" He asked again. Knowing that something was on his mind.

"Bros forever?" Wes asked

David shook his head, but smiled

"Forever and always"

Wes smiled and looked down to his papers again.

"And wes?"

Wes looked up at this.

"Yeah?

"I got your back" David said "Always"


End file.
